marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode:Thor the Mighty
| image = Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes - 04 Thor the Mighty avi snapshot 13 50 -2010 12 08 12 40 01-.jpg | date = October 24, 2010 | ep_num = 4 | writer = Michael Ryan | director = Vinton Heuck | guest = | prev = Iron Man is Born | next = Hulk Versus the World }} :Not to be confused with the similarly named episode . Story In New York City, the was wrecking the crate that holds the made by . The police and the S.W.A.T. team were hurt and defeated and the and met a female paramedic, . He is called by to come back to at once. At Asgard, and the s attack Asgard. When Thor arrives in Asgard, he goes to confront the Giants. , the and attack the Frost Giants. Thor defeated them in success but pinned down by Loki. Loki tells Thor that him and deserve what's coming. Thor tells Loki that he does not wish to fight him, once they were brothers, they were friends, they fought side by side, the sons of Odin, together. It could be that way again. Loki tells Thor that he made his choice always that he chose to be blind to Odin's lies, and for that choice, Thor will suffer. While Loki throws magic spells at Thor, he tells Thor that he is so content, so brave, and so gullible and he is caught by Thor. As Thor brings Loki to Odin's throne room, Odin was upset that Loki was responsible for the damage. Loki tells Odin that Asgard will fall and he will be there to see him and Thor in chains but Odin stops him as Odin sentences and banishes Loki to the . Thor loses control of his rage and sanity tells Odin that Thor will not play this game. Loki returns to Asgard and gets revenge on his brother again. Quotes "You have gone too far, Loki. This is no game. So I shall enter the Odinsleep and Asgard will not have my power to protect it to bring the Frost Giants here to try to serve your own father." "You are not my father! Look at you! King of fools. of arrogance, of weakness and betrayal! Asgard will fall and I will be there to laugh in its ruins to see you and Thor in chains." "ENOUGH! You leave me no choice, Loki. You are hearby banished to the Isle of Silence where no one will have to suffer your lives in deception." "No. NO!" :-'Odin' and Loki "Father..." "The Odinsleep nears. Once a year, I must slumber to regain my strength so that Asgard can live. There is much for you to prepare." "Balder and Sif will watch over Asgard while your sleep. I must attend to Midgard." "You need to be here. Asgard is your responsibility, not Midgard." "The mortals need me, Father. I will return to Midgard again and again because their world is smalling dangers that mankind has never seen before. Evil that will consume them and as I had there to stop them." "Balder tells me that the humans are more capable that you could have credited for. You saw the ballard human Jane Foster." "And of course, you were watching me. I will always be here to protect Asgard but I will not play this game. Loki is not wrong, Father. You toy with us all, telling us whenever you need in order to keep this under your heel! You could have stopped Loki's attack before it STARTED!" "ENOUGH! You dare defy me?" "Should Asgard be threatened, I will be here. But until then, I choose Earth." :-'Thor' and Odin Trivia Goofs Continuity Background The episode is actually comprised of the micro-episodes , , , and . External Links *Episode at Marvel Category:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Episodes